1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly, relates to a printed circuit board with fins and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards are widely used in electronic devices, with electronic components mounted thereon, providing electrical transmission thereto. With developments in electronic technology, signal traces of the printed circuit boards need to bear increased current burdens, generating increasing heat when doing so. During operation, the temperature of the printed circuit board increases and resistance of a resistor mounted on the PCB changes, which can seriously curtail life of the electronic elements, such as capacitors mounted on the PCB.
What is needed, therefore, is a printed circuit board with fins and a method for manufacturing the same to overcome the described limitations.